


Agent 3

by lovelyfandomthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfandomthings/pseuds/lovelyfandomthings
Summary: Basically a a storm trooper perspective sometime after the clone wars but before a new hope happens. Not a lot of cannon characters mentioned it's more of a story happening in the universe
Kudos: 2





	Agent 3

Sarya jolted awake as the sound of the alarm blared through her room. She heard loud swearing from above her as Kella stumbled down the ladder of the top bunk in her soft blue night shirt.   
“Don’t just sit there!” Kella said, glancing quickly at Sarya, her coffee brown eyes wide, the pupils large in the semi darkness of their cabin. Sarya's brain finally kicked into action as Kella slammed on the lights. Sarya swung her legs quickly out of bed and began yanking off her soft night clothes. Indistinct yelling came from the hallway as Sarya pulled her black shirt over her head, quickly tucking the bottom into her matching black leggings.   
“Here” said Kalla now likewise clothed. She tossed Sarya the grey bag from the cupboard which contained her armour. Quickly Sarya began unzipping her bag and pulling out each piece of her gear. As Sarya strapped on her grieves the ear piercing alarm suddenly stopped. Leaving a strange silence.  
“Thank god” muttered Kella, she was already in her full shiny white armour, her thick dark braids tucked neatly away into the back of her shirt. Grabbing the last piece of armour out of her bag Sarya pulled it over her head, then twisted her arms trying to do up the last strap which ran across the small of her back.  
“Having fun?” asked Kella smirking slightly  
“Yes” Sarya said, trying to glare although not entirely succeeding. Kella rolled her eyes and quickly stepped behind Sarya doing up the strap in a few swift motions.   
“What will ever happen to you when I’m not around?” smiled Kella as Sarya turned to face her again.   
“Well,-”  
A loud voice interrupted her.   
“All stormtroopers report to sector C6 immediately and await further instruction, I repeat, all stormtroopers report to sector C6 immediately and await further instruction”  
Sarya glanced nervously at Kella, what could that mean? She had thought it was just another drill. Usually when the alarm sounded she and the other troopers would tumble out of their bunks, yank on their things at top speed then await commander Griffis who would walk by each of them ensuring they were fully ready. Iif a single strap wasn't done up, well, let’s just say Sarya would rather have kitchen duty for a month. But this, this was something she’d never heard before.   
“I’m sure everything is fine, it’s probably just a different training exercise” Kalla said with a reassuring look.  
Sarya smiled back, slightly strained and nodded  
“Let’s go”  
Together they grabbed their helmet from hooks right above their 43G blasters. Sarya shoved the cool helmet on twisting it until it sat comfortably. The pounding of feet in the corridor was suddenly muffled as comforting boundaries appeared confining her peripheral vision. Taking a deep breath Sarya grabbed her gun and, with one final nod to Kella opened their cabin door.   
Outside there were about 20 troopers, all in full gear that matched Sarya's own. They were all walking towards the end of the hall, towards C6. Sarya heard Kalla ask behind her  
“Any idea what this is about?”  
“None” answered a wry male voice, which Sarya recognized as L721.   
Kalla and Sarya walked side by side down the pristine white and grey hallways of the battleship, surrounded by the other members of the L7 group. After about 4 minutes of travelling down nearly identical hallways they stopped. A blast door sealed off the entrance to sector C6 and in front of it stood Griffis. Sarya's nose scrunched in distaste at the man. His dull grey brown hair was commed as always in a swoop across his forehead above his flushed pinched cheeks.   
“Troopers!” he yelled, and immediately silence fell. “There has been an intrusion.” There was an outbreak of muttering almost instantly quashed by the glare of Griffi Sarya's steely blue eyes. “They have been confined to this sector, you shall go in and capture whoever it is, unharmed if possible.” His gaze surveyed the squadron. “Are we clear?”.   
There was a short pause than in unison, “yes sir”.  
“Very well” said the general primly, with a gloved hand he took out a shiny key card from his pocket and tapped the security lock beside him. That’s it? Thought Sarya to herself, no good luck? Then she snorted slightly at herself, Griffis had never been one for emotion. Kella nudged her  
“Pay attention” she hissed, and Sarya realized the doors were already fully opened. L71 stood at the front now, in place of Griffis his helmet tucked under one arm.  
“Allright, oddeven teams of two” L71 ordered. There was a stir as everyone found their number partner than L71 continued “0-1 teams take corridor 612, 1-2 you take 613, 2-3 614 and 3-4 go to 615, once you reach them split up into oddeven and search every branch and room. I want the intruders found fast, let’s show everyone what kind of a troop we are” L71 looked around at them with pride showing clearly in his dark brown eyes, then he put his helmet back on the white metal settling in place over his copper curls. “Alright, let's do this.” There was a cheer and then they were off the heavy doors closing behind them. As her and Kella’s team split from the rest, Sarya began to wonder who the intruders were, perhaps fuel bandits or arm dealers trying to grab a little merchandise off the star destroyer. Either way she pitied them, no one could get on this ship and live. Her team stopped at the start of corridor 614.   
L21 began giving them swift instructions. “L723 and L724, I want you to search the 18G and the 22G blaster storage rooms” he said, tossing them a pair of keys on a small string.  
Kalla and Sarya nodded in unison and left together.   
A loud buzzing filled Sarya's helmet than as quickly as it started disappeared to be replaced with Kalla’s voice   
“Testing testing”   
“Woah, this thing really works” said Sarya, Kalla had installed little microphones and speakers into their helmets two days ago, salvaged from pilot helmets she had found in metal recycling.   
“Of course they do” said Kalla with a hint of bravado “I made them”   
“You’re so smart Kalla” Sarya said earnestly.  
“More like lucky, garbage duty has some benefits,” Kalla said with a shrug. Sarya knew she was being modest; she had no idea how Kalla had been stuck as a stormtrooper instead of in some fancy research lab. As they approached the first bend in the corridor Kalla slowed to a stop. Sarya did the same making sure to keep to the wall that would not be visible from the next section of the hall. Pressing her back to the wall Kalla peered around the corner blaster ready in her hands, Sarya held her breath.   
“Clear” came Kalla’s voice in her helmet. Sarya let her breath out again.  
Kalla nodded then proceeded around the corner  
“Stop breathing on the mic, you’re making my ears bleed” came Kalla’s voice again, slightly teasing.  
“Sorry” Sarya said hastily “just nervous.”  
“Chill, we won’t find anything in these storage rooms, it’ll be the 3’s who find them in the new tech rooms, not with these old models”  
“Right, totally” said Sarya, trying to convince herself.   
“There’s the 18G room” said Kalla gesturing to the marked door with her blaster. They walked to the door and Sarya reached for the handle.   
“Wait!” said Kalla reaching out and grabbing her arm. “At least stand to the side before you go opening random doors”  
“Damnit, sorry” said Sarya berating herself for her mistake.  
“Just be careful, I doubt there’s anyone in there, but you can never be certain” said Kalla  
S nodded and assumed position on the left side of the door, she tried the knob. It was locked. Kalla stepped away from the wall and shook her head.   
“Well they aren’t in there” than in a slightly superior tone “I told you so, come on, let’s go.” Kalla turned around, away from the door. Sarya stood still looking at the door,   
“Are you sure? What if they’re in there and locked the door behind them?”  
“You think some pirate got keys, opened the door of a fourth rate blaster storage room then closed themselves inside for some alone time?” When Kalla put it that way it sounded a bit ridiculous, Sarya admitted but she wanted to do the job right.  
“Let’s just take a quick look, what do you want to be finished so quickly for anyways? Do you want to go back and stand at guard for an hour until the 3’s bring back the intruders?”   
Kalla grunted “no, I suppose not. If it’ll satisfy you let’s take a look.” Taking the key card from the string around her wrist Kalla unlocked the door to the storage room. The room was dark and silent, boxes filling it from top to bottom.   
“See nothing,” said Kalla. Sarya glanced at the boxes piled in the center of the room. It seemed quiet, not a hint that anyone had been in it for ages.   
“Alright-” started Sarya but she was cut off when a sudden blaze of blue light ignited in the far side of the room. Sarya gasped startled and took a hasty step back raising her blaster a second after Kalla did. A figure stepped from behind the boxes. Time suddenly seemed to slow. The figure was a girl of average height but that’s where the average ended. Her honey hair flowed in tight ringlets, her dark eyes framed with complex eyeliner. In her hand she held, Sarya could hardly believe it, a lightsaber, the blue light so bright it hurt to look at even through her tinted helmet. That’s what it had to be, Sarya thought her mind still in shock, though she had never seen a real lightsaber it was unmistakable. There was an honest to god jedi in the weapons room. Kalla swore loudly over the mike and time seemed to return in a flash. Kalla began firing at the girl, who jumped nimbly around easily blocking every shot with a swish of electric blue light. Sarya began firing at the girls legs, trying to aim ahead of the girl, the way they were trained to shoot a moving target, but the girl wasn’t pridicible enough. Just one shot to the knee or calf and she’d be down, easy to stun. The slight girl lept left to right up and down her hair flying and suddenly she was only a few feet away. Sarya fired another shot at her which she deflected easily moving her wrist with supernatural speed. With a great bound the blond girl jumped past Sarya landing in the corridor already running. In a second she was around the corner.   
“Intruder!” shouted Sarya as loud as she could, “she’s coming, jedi! Watch out!” her voice strained as she shouted as loud as she could. “Should we go after her?” she asked. There was no response “Kalla?” she turned. Kalla lay on the floor, a pool of dark red blood seeping from her chest onto the white floor. Sarya's chest froze. She couldn’t breathe, her knees seemed to make no sound as she fell to the floor beside Kalla. Her training kicked in, Sarya ripped off Kalla’s breastplate, the blood standing out on the white making it look unnaturally bright. The wound was a to the left of her chest, the blood barely visible on the black shirt. Sarya ripped a long strip of material off the bottom of Kalla’s shirt and pressed it against her chest, trying to staunch the bleeding. As Sarya inhaled water shot up her nose she coughed, realizing the inside of her helmet was wet. A soft whisper came to her through the speaker in her helmet.  
“Sarya?”  
“Yes, yes I’m here Kalla I’m here I’m here” shouted Sarya relief flooding into her, warming her. Momentarily releasing her hands she pulled off Kalla’s helmet than her own her palms leaving red stains on the shiny material. Sweat covered Kalla’s face making her baby hairs stick to her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes seemed unfocused as though she was looking at something Sarya couldn’t see.   
“I-” Kalla’s voice was even softer than before.  
“What is it?” asked Sarya leaning forward to hear Kalla better. “Cmon keep talking.”  
Kalla seemed to struggle then locked her eyes with Sarya's , determination clear in them “resistance, jedi- they-” her voice died. Her eyelids fluttered then shut.   
“Kalla? Kalla! KALLA!” yelled Sarya lifting one hand off the compress she shook her shoulder. “Help! I need a medic! HELP!” her voice seemed to rip open her throat and tear her lungs but she didn’t care “HELP HELP HELP.” She heard footsteps coming down the hall. With one hand she felt for a pulse in Kalla’s neck. None. Sarya screamed again, she needed a medic now. She began doing compressions, 1, 2, 3, 4, tears were flowing down her face and into her mouth the salty taste mixed with something coppery. 24, 25, 26. Kalla couldn’t die, she just couldn’t. Firm hands grasped her shoulders trying to pull her away from Kalla’s body. She heard voices shouting as if from deep underwater, but the words meant nothing. She fought trying to break the grip of the person trying to prize her away from Kalla.   
“LET ME GO!” she screamed, trying to twist away, trying to get back to Kalla but to no avail. Two people now helped her up as the trooper knelt over Kalla, his blue vambrace signaling that he was a medical officer.   
“L723, we need to bring you to medical as well” said a gentle firm voice.  
“No, no, I need, stay, please, I need to be here” her voice came out in a mess of words.   
“L723, please stop resisting” Sarya twisted again, trying to break free of the men.   
“I’m fine-”  
“Can we sedate her, she’s going to hurt herself”  
“No!” she fell to the floor, two men were immediately holding her down pinning her arms and legs. She tried to move but they held her seccurly, a needle went into her arm, in the gap of her armour. The world began to slow, a haze settling over her vision. Sarya blinked hard trying to clear her eyes and head of the soporific effect of the needle.   
“Kalla-” her voice croaked then died as blackness engulfed her and she passed out. 

“L723?” a gentle voice reached her through a deep fog. “How are you feeling?” Sarya opened her eyes to see a soft beige ceiling above. Tilting her head towards the voice a lady with soft green eyes and clothed in blue uniform of medical staff came into view.   
“Where am I? What-” suddenly Sarya remembered. “Kalla!” she exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in her bed.   
“Lay down please, who is Kalla?”  
“L724 I mean- where is she?” said Kalla with urgency not laying back down. The blue clad lady looked at her with kind eyes.   
“I’m sorry dear, she couldn’t be saved, the shot was-”   
“No.”   
“I wish it wasn’t so but I’m afraid-”  
“No. No no no no no. You’re wrong, I’m talking about L724 of the L trooper unit, long braids”  
“Yes, I know” Sarya stared at her, it couldn’t be true it just couldn’t, yet the pity in the medics green eyes left no room for doubt. A bitter taste filled Sarya's mouth as a pounding filled her head. Dead? Dead. Gone, the only person she could confide in was gone, forever. It was unimaginable, incomprehensible, she closed her eyes, tears leaking out and running down her face.  
“She died with honour” came the comforting voice of the nurse. “Can I get anything for you?”  
Kalla shook her head, not opening her eyes. She laid back slowly onto her pillows allowing the waves of grief and despair to wash over her. She heard the door click shut a few minutes later as the lady let herself out. Shoving her face into her pillow, she let sobs wrack her body. She had no concept of how long she cried for, only that she must have eventually fallen asleep from exhaustion. The next time she woke was when the lady reentered the room. Sarya felt numb and dry as though her body had been wrung of all feeling and emotion. She gratefully gulped the water the nurse offered you. This time she noticed the name tag on the ladies chest, it read ‘Miss Thaler’.   
“How are you dear”   
“Better” her voice was cracked and dry.  
“Can I get you anything?”  
“No” then after a brief hesitation Sarya added “will the jedi be imprisoned? The one who- who killed-” she needed to know. She needed to know there would be punishments for Kalla’s death.  
“The one who killed L724?” Sarya nodded mutely, a hard knot forming in her stomach.  
“She got away”  
“What?! How is that even possible? There were 40 of us!” Sarya straightened in shock.  
“I don’t know dear, I’m sorry, you’ll have to ask you’re commander, he was there, all I know is she escaped on the same ship she came in on, quite the feat”  
The disbelief that had flooded through Sarya only a moment before was now beginning to gather and darken in a hard lump of anger in the middle of her chest. “She killed Kalla” she muttered under her breath.  
“What’s that dear?”  
“Nothing, sorry”  
“I’ll be back in 15 minutes to bring lunch” Miss Thaler smiled as she left the room.  
Leaning back against her still damp pillows Sarya stared at the wall unseeingly. Icy hatred seared through every part of her body, hatred for the girl with the honey hair overwhelming all her other senses. Only one thought remained in her mind. Revenge.


End file.
